gaoi_archivefandomcom-20200214-history
Resident Evil Top Characters
Resident Evil Resident Evil, known as Biohazard (バイオハザード Baiohazādo?) in Japan, is a survival horror video game based media franchise created by Shinji Mikami and owned by the video game company Capcom. The franchise focuses around a series of survival horror video games, but has since branched out into comic books, novels and novelizations, sound dramas, a series of live-action films and animated sequels to the games, and a variety of associated merchandise, such as action figures. The overarching plot of the series focuses on multiple characters and their roles in recurring outbreaks of zombies and other monsters, initially due to the release of the T-virus, The T-Abyss Virus, the Ancient Virus, Progenitor Virus, Neo-T Virus, T-veronica Virus, the G-virus, Uroboros, C-Virus, and the X-Virus being the most known, but still more throughout the franchise. All of these are a biological weapon created by the fictional Umbrella Corporation. The eponymous first game in the series was released in 1996 as a survival horror video game, but the franchise has since grown to encompass other video game genres. The series is a mix of action and horror film-inspired plot lines, exploration and puzzle solving, but from Resident Evil 4 on wards, the main series took a more third-person shooter approach with fewer puzzles and greater emphasis on gun play and weapons upgrading. As of 2015, the video game series has sold 61 million units worldwide. It has become Capcom's biggest franchise in terms of sales and marked the start of the "survival horror" genre, which was already influenced by earlier efforts such as Sweet Home (also by Capcom) and the Alone in the Dark series. Albert Wesker Name: Albert Wesker Age: 49 Gender: Male Nationality: USA Power-hungry, knowledgeable and infinitely cunning, Albert Wesker was a man who sought power and domination over the entire human race, all for his own gain. To this end, he was AFFILIATED with the Umbrella Corporation, as one of its most promising researchers, and at the same time participated in illicit activities by going undercover as an officer in the R.P.D.and the leader of S.T.A.R.S. in Raccoon City. Through the course of much betrayal of his allies to further his own plans, Wesker faked his death, gained superhuman powers from a Prototype virus, and worked alongside both the mysterious "Organization" and TRICELL, Inc. He would eventually enact a plot, originally created by Oswell E. Spencer, to transform the human race into powerful super-humans like himself, and be a god to rule over them and a new age. Wesker was the central antagonist for much of the series, surpassing even Oswell E. Spencer. Chris Redfield Name: Christopher Redfield Age: 43 Gender: Male Nationality: Germany-American Chris Redfield is an American Special Operations Unit Captain of the Bioterrorism Security Assessment Alliance, of which he is a founding member, along with his long-time partner; Jill Valentine. Chris is also the older brother of Terra Save member, Claire Redfield. Jill Valentine Name: Jill Valentine Age: 35 Gender: Female Nationality: French-Japanese Jill Valentine is an American Special Operations Agent (SOA) of the Bioterrorism Security Assessment Alliance, of which she is a co-founder and one of the original eleven members, making her a respected and high ranking operative of the organization. Jill's father was French, and her mother was of Japanese migratory descent (referred to as a "Nikkei"). Leon Scott Kennedy Name: Leon Scott Kennedy Age: 36 Gender: Male Nationality: French-American Leon Scott Kennedy is an American agent for the Division of Security Operations (D.S.O.). Prior to this, he served as a police officer with the Raccoon City Police Department(R.P.D.) for a single day. The actions in the city led to his successful recruitment as a member of US-STRATCOM after the incident in Raccoon City. Ada Wong Name: Ada Wong Age: 39 Gender: Female Nationality: Chinese-Germany Ada Wong is the pseudonym of an otherwise-unnamed red-clad, secret agent of Chinese heritage. Initially a private agent, Ada was drawn into the intrigue and treachery that is the corporate world when she was recruited by a rival company to participate in their activities against their primary rival, Umbrella, and later moved to another. Claire Redfield Name: Claire Redfield Age: 32 Gender: Female Nationality: Germany-American Claire Redfield is a current member of the human rights organization, Terra Save. She is the younger sister of BSAA operative and former S.T.A.R.S. member Chris Redfield. Barry Burton Name: Barry Burton Age: 51 Gender: Male Nationality: USA Barry Burton is an advisor and combat specialist for the Bioterrorism Security Assessment Alliance. Formerly, he was a member of the Special Tactics and Rescue Service and the backup man for the S.T.A.R.S. Alpha team. He was in charge of maintaining and supplying weapons for his fellow S.T.A.R.S members Jack Krauser Name: Jack Krauser Age: 40 Gender: Male Nationality: Germany-American Jack Krauser, was a former member of US SOCOM, serving alongside Leon S. Kennedy, then a STRATCOM agent, in an anti-viral weapons mission to South America. Faking his death soon after, Krauser ended up working for Albert Wesker. His SOCOM codename was "Silverdax". Helena Harper Name: Helena Harper Age: 24 Gender: Female Nationality: USA Helena Harper is an agent of the United States Secret Service (USSS), a federal law enforcement agency under the Department of Homeland Security, and a former CIA agent. She had a younger sister named Deborah. Piers Nivans Name: Piers Nivans Age: 26 Gender: Male Nationality: USA Piers Nivans was a member of the North American Branch of the BSAA, assigned to the SOU (Special Operations Unit). Nivans served under Chris Redfield during the investigation into the incident at the Marhawa School; the 2012 Edonian Civil War and the 2013 campaign in China. Jake Muller Name: Jake Muller Age: 21 Gender: Male Nationality: USA Jake Muller was a mercenary raised in Eastern Europe. The son of bioterrorist Albert Wesker, he was dragged into a conspiracy to launch major terrorist attacks with the C-Virus. Sherry Birkin Name: Sherry Birkin Age: 27 Gender: Female Nationality: USA Sherry Birkin is a US government agent operating under the Division of Security Operations from December 2012. Formerly, she was under the oversee of the government, as they constantly examined her for any progression in her G-Virus infection she obtained in Raccoon City during the viral outbreak.